


Condition

by redlikerayses (RedLikeRayses)



Series: 100 words challenge [9]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 100 words, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, No Sexual Content, but let me know if there's anything else I should tag, no sexy times abound, showering together, so i'm not going to tag this as nsfw, they're naked in the shower but this is zero percent sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLikeRayses/pseuds/redlikerayses
Summary: Dan hates washing his hair. Good thing he has Arin to help him.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Series: 100 words challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701679
Kudos: 27





	Condition

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: condition

Dan tilted his head back, relishing the feeling of fingers gently massaging his scalp.

“ _God_ ,” he groaned, ”how are you so good at this, dude.”

He didn’t have to look to know Arin was grinning. “What, you think my hair is just _naturally_ this beautiful?”

Dan heard Arin open the bottle of conditioner, and obediently tipped his head back again. He couldn’t help the contented sigh that left his lips when Arin’s hands went back to his head. “I’m never letting anyone else wash the ‘fro again,” he declared.

Arin laughed. “I’d be honored to be your designated ‘fro-washer, Daniel.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not doing to too hot and that may be reflected in the quality of my writing so I apologize for that. I'm trying my best to not give up on writing again, so I'm posting this even though I'm not super happy with it.


End file.
